Infinity - Target: Earth
"Thanos’s Cull Obsidian attack Earth, looking for…what? Meanwhile, the refugees on Hala attack just in time to face a second assault from the Builders!" Prologue This is Maria Hill. Remember, from S.H.I.E.L.D.? On Earth? You heroes drive me crazy, always thinking with your capes. While you were off on Hala, Thanos, put boots on the ground on Times Square. So let’s greet the Mad Titan with all the ultra violence our planet’s known for throughout the galaxy for, okay? Oh, and Nova Prime says the Kree have evacuated to some mudball called Behemoth. I’m sure you bleeding-hearts are going to want to check in on them too. Epilogue Nova Prime speaking. That Hill woman is annoying even by Earthling standards. Thank you for guarding the galaxy as well as avenging Earth, it’s most appreciated. (Ah! Guarding…avenging? I didn’t mean to do that. Accidental Nova humor.) I am notifying you as our ally that the Corps captured an Outrider en route to Earth. Advanced mind-probing revealed Thanos has attacked your world looking for his son, Thane, who apparently is one of the few beings in the universe with the power to destroy him. I strongly suggest you get to Thane before his paternal unit does. Irani Rael out. Mission Rewards By Event Points 250+= 250 Event Points = 350 Event Points = 450 Event Points = 750 Event Points = 1,000 Event Points = 1,500 Event Points = 2,500 Event Points = 3,000 Event Points = 5,000 Event Points = |-| 6000+= 6,000 Event Points = 7,500 Event Points = 9,000 Event Points = 10,000 Event Points = 12,500 Event Points = 15,000 Event Points = 18,750 Event Points = 25,000 Event Points = 31,250 Event Points = |-| 37,500+= 37,500 Event Points = 45,000 Event Points = 50,000 Event Points = 62,500 Event Points = 75,000 Event Points = 90,000 Event Points = 100,000 Event Points = 125,000 Event Points = 150,000 Event Points = |-| 200,000+= 200,000 Event Points = 230,000 Event Points = 250,000 Event Points = 280,000 Event Points = 312,500 Event Points = 375,000 Event Points = 400,000 Event Points = 450,000 Event Points = 500,000 Event Points = |-| 550,000+= 550,000 Event Points = 600,000 Event Points = 750,000 Event Points = 800,000 Event Points = 900,000 Event Points = 1,000,000 Event Points = 1,500,000 Event Points = 2,000,000 Event Points = 3,000,000 Event Points = 4,000,000 Event Points = 5,000,000 Event Points = 7,500,000 Event Points = 10,000,000 Event Points = By Tier & Rank Bronze= Rank 1-10 = Rank 11-20 = Rank 21-100 = |-| Silver= Rank 1-10 = Rank 11-20 = Rank 21-100 = |-| Gold= Rank 1-10 = Rank 11-20 = Rank 21-100 = Titanium= Rank 1-10 = Rank 11-20 = Rank 21-100 = |-| Vibranium= Rank 1 = Rank 2 = Rank 3 = Rank 4 = Rank 5 = Rank 6-10 = Rank 11-15 = Rank 16-50 = Rank 51-100 = Notes Category:Infinity Category:Missions Category:Event Missions